Star Wars: Galaxy at War I Character Interludes
by SWEUFan2007
Summary: As the New Republic's war against the Galactic Empire continues to escalate, the stories of five prominent figures in the former government will be told, and how they have grown from all the conflicts and trials they have been through. These are their stories.


**Good evening, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening of Wednesday, February 12, 2020 I'm doing well, as I have finally completed **_**Assassin's Creed: Odyssey: The Judgment of Atlantis**_**, worked on homework, and bought a new comic today. I'm waiting on Chapter 16 of my story to be revised. In the meantime, jojobinks01 and I came up with a few ideas for five one-shots for some Prequel and The Clone Wars characters. The characters will be Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Rex, and Bail Organa. I think I'll start with Anakin and his growth as a person, father, Jedi and general in the New Republic. I look forward to writing about him, and the struggles he's going through. Well, I'd better get going, as I am running out of time before I have to go to bed tonight, and prepare for school tomorrow. Wish me luck, and God be with us all in these troubling times.**

**(Thursday, February 13, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing on this warm evening? I can't believe it's this warm, as it's the middle of February for crying out loud. So, I'm doing well, as I did some schoolwork earlier, and am gonna relax the rest of the day before I go to bed for volunteering tomorrow morning. Oh, and I have a lot of studying and work to do over the weekend, so I won't be able to write too much, if at all. One more thing. Very soon, hopefully by tonight, Iron117Prime will have begun his glorious sequel to "Worlds Collide", and this one will take place in the Ninja Tribunal Saga of 2003 TMNT. Man, am I so excited, I'm nearly jumping out of my seat. Well, back to writing.**

**(Friday, February 14, 2020 Addendum.) Hey, everyone! How are you doing tonight? I'm doing well, as I did some homework earlier, volunteered at my local help center for three hours, and I'm watching **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** on DVD right now, so I'm having a good time. Unfortunately, I have to work tomorrow from 12-6 PM, and Sunday from 1-10 PM. And I have to study more for my midterm on Tuesday, so I'll be very busy tomorrow night and Monday, and I won't be able to write much. I'll be lucky if I can get this chapter done by Monday. Fortunately, I should have Chapter 16 uploaded by Sunday morning, so there's that. Oh, and only one more week until SWTCW: The Final Season is released on Disney+. Man, I'm so excited! One more thing: as of last night, Iron117Prime began his latest story, "Worlds Collide: The Ninja Tribunal Saga", and the first chapter is a masterpiece. I encourage every TMNT and Avatar lover to read it. Well, back to writing. Wish me luck.**

**On Welona 20th**

**On Naboo**

**In the Royal City of Theed**

**Within Padmé Amidala's Mausoleum**

"Hi, Padmé." Anakin quietly said, staring at the tomb that contained the body of his wife. He wasn't supposed to be here at all, but then again the mission to extract the Naberrie family and their allies hadn't supposed to have devolved into a manhunt.

He should've been off planet by now… but he had to see her. He had to. When he'd been Darth Vader, he'd refused that for himself. He couldn't bear the shame of being here, and even now he was tempted to walk away.

He sighed in the gloom, his hand resting on the ornate Nubian rose decorating the sarcophagus.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm sorry I did this to you."

A part of him had expected a response somehow. All he got was silence and the echo of the stoneworks. That, he concluded, was everything he deserved.

"Deserve…" he mused, "everyday, I think back to the day we met. When I… when I told you you looked like an angel," he chuckled at that, "I wasn't lying then. You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. No, not just beautiful. You were pure, good, uncorrupted by this…"

He shook his head, "Everyday, I wonder what would've been if we hadn't met. If I hadn't forced my love on you on Naboo. Force, I was such an idiot. I got swept up in being the Hero with No Fear that I forgot what was important. I couldn't be a Jedi and a husband, and I should've left the Order for you. I should've made the hard decision, but I couldn't do it."

He felt tears run down inside his helmet. "I wish it had been me, Padme. I wish it had been me who died and you who lived to raise our children," he cracked a smile softly chukling, "Leia looks like you, y'know? But I think Luke takes more off of you. He's got that patient, caring streak to him. I know they're only four, but even now?"

He sighed, sitting against the sarcophagus. "Force, I wish you were here to see them. To see what naturals they are. I think you would've been proud of them. But this is a dangerous world they're entering, and I don't know if I'll be enough to protect them..."

**Two Months Earlier**

**On Yelona 23rd,**

**0600 Hours**

**On Varon**

**2 Kilometers From the Mallory Residence**

"I don't understand, Dad!" Luke groaned as they walked to the training grounds, "Why did we have to walk so far for our first lesson at the start of the day? And why couldn't Mara or Galen have come with us?"

Anakin couldn't help but smile. Galen had been like a surrogate son to him, in a twisted sense of it. But now he truly was, without Vader's ill intent, and even his children considered him a brother. And then there was Mara. His son was already smitten with her.

He didn't quite know what to think of that.

"Because it's good exercise," he answered, "you want to be big and strong like me, right? Actually, maybe more like your Uncle Viridian."

"Why's that?" Luke innocently asked.

The question left him speechless, but he settled with, "I'll tell you some other time."

"Okay… but what about Mara and Galen?"

"Mara's too young for this sort of thing, and Galen's talking with some very special people."

"Aww," Leia pouted, "I wanted him to come. He's cute and funny."

"Don't worry, Leia," Anakin chuckled as he rubbed her hair a little, "he'll be out here with you two eventually."

"But why does the training center have to be so far?" Luke griped, "We'll be tired by the time we get there!"

"Well, I don't see Kes complaining," Leia snorted, "and she's getting fat, y'know."

"Leia!" Anakin shouted, but Kes held her hand up.

"It's alright, Anakin. She's little. Besides," she grinned, "I am getting a little chubby. I think my kid's gonna be big when it's born."

"'It?'" Anakin asked, "You haven't sensed its gender?"

"I want to be surprised. Believe me, I have to resist every day not to look."

"Well, you're a lot more disciplined than I was. The moment Padme told me about her pregnancy, I looked."

"You saw us, daddy?" Leia asked.

"Yes," Anakin smiled as he booped her nose, "I saw you and your brother, huddled together. You were quite cute babies. I… I wished I was there to see you born."

"Why weren't you?" Luke asked.

"I… I was fighting a monster."

"A monster? Really?" Leia's eyes looked ready to pop, "Did you win?"

"...eventually," he replied, looking at Kes as he said it. There was still bitterness in her eyes, and he didn't blame her. Truthfully, it was a miracle she'd even stand to be in the same place as him, but he imagined it was a kind of bond parents had.

He sighed. One day, he would tell Luke and Leia the full story. One day.

"C'mon, we gotta get going," he said as he took his children's hands in his own, "we've got a long day of training ahead of us."

"Yippie!" Leia cooed, but Luke groaned. She grinned at him, "C'mon, Luke, it's not so bad! This place reminds me of Alderaan!"

"Yeah, I don't know what that is, Leia. I was born on Tatooine."

"Oh… I forgot. I heard it had a lot of sand."

Anakin groaned. "It was nothing but sand when I was a kid, and I know that it was the same for Luke. But at least he was a free person, and not… not a slave like me and your grandmother."

"You… you were a slave?" Luke asked with horror.

"Yes, I was."

"What's a slave?" Leia asked. Anakin was stupefied at that. Didn't the Organa's tell her? He shook his head. Why would they? She was a child on the freest world in the galaxy. Why would they tell her?

"It's a bad thing," Luke answered, bowing his head, "Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru told me about bad people who take you and force you to do work that you don't want to do. I… I knew people who were taken by bad people."

"Oh I'm sorry," Leia replied, comforting her brother, "I didn't know."

Anakin clenched his teeth. He put off his dream for far too long, to one day go back to Tatooine and rid it of slavers and other such scum. When he got the opportunity, he would. No child born of those sands would ever be bomb-tagged again.

"Daddy, why are you upset?" Leia asked.

"Huh?" he turned to look at her before he understood, "Just thinking about some unfinished business on Tatooine."

"Thinking about stopping the bad men?" Luke asked.

"Yes," he managed to say, "you're both quite good at reading my feelings."

"You're like an angry cloud about to have lightning, daddy," Leia explained, "you were like that now."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be a sunny cloud from here on out."

"A sunny cloud isn't a thing, daddy." Leia laughed

"No, I suppose it isn't," he heard a chuckle and he turned to look at Kes, "what are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing, sunny cloud," she grinned, "I just think your kids are adorable."

"Yeah, they are."

Twenty minutes later and they found the training center in a thicket of the woods. To his eye, the place looked like a playground to Anakin. Obstacle courses and balancing beams dotted the place. There were even medicine balls tucked under a shed… and of course, a big giant rock right in the middle.

He'd be sure to keep his kids away from that for a few years.

"Oh good, a rock!" Luke said as he ran over and tried to sit on it, "I need to sit down! My legs hurt!"

Before Luke could potentially fall, Anakin pulled him back over with the Force. His face was priceless. "How'd you do that, daddy?"

"The same way you can see a storm cloud over my head. You, Leia, Kes and me all have a special power called the Force."

"You mean… I can do what you just did?"

"Yes, with practice and time."

"Oh boy!" Luke grinned, his face ecstatic, "When do we start?"

"I thought your legs were hurting, poobrain?" Leia smirked.

"Don't make me pick you up and drop you, cootie-face!"

"You take that back!"

Luke stuck his tongue at her. "Make me."

"I will!" Leia snarled as she leapt on her brother and they began rolling around the field.

"Hey hey hey!" Anakin exclaimed as he used the Force to lift them in the air, "Stop that!"

But they weren't listening. They realized they were floating in the air. "Look, Leia! I'm flying!"

"I'm flying, too!"

Anakin couldn't help himself. He started moving them around like they were starfighters, and they loved every second of it. Even Kes had a big grin on her face.

"Again, again, again!" Leia squealed, but Anakin shook his head.

"Train, Leia, and you will be able to do this yourself."

"Okay!" they both said, "Where do we start?"

"First we have to find your limits," Kes answered as Anakin set them down, "we're going to meditate and reach out with the Force to sense the world around us. Like how you see a sunny cloud over your daddy's head."

"Storm cloud!" Leia corrected. Kes chuckled, and sat cross-legged. Anakin did the same, helping his kids to sit and focus.

"Now, close your eyes, and quiet your minds. Still them of all thoughts, until you can hear nothing but the wind."

"How do we do that?"

"Just breathe and relax. Let everything flow out of you, just like water running out of a river, or the wind blowing away the sand."

Luke and Leia looked at each other and sighed. It took a minute, but they eventually slowed their breathing to a controlled pace. A few minutes later, their minds were still.

"Good." Anakin approvingly said, "Now, reach out with your minds and sense the Force around you. Stretch out with your feelings. Feel the Force in the living creatures around us."

They each took a sharp intake of breath as they felt their first presence.

"What do you feel?" Anakin asked.

"I feel you, Dad, and Leia and Kes too." Luke answered before asking, "Why are you still sad?"

"Don't focus on us, Luke," Kes chided, "focus on everything else around us."

After several minutes of silent meditation, Leia spoke up. "I feel the birds sitting on a tree. They're singing," she smiled, "and there's a school of fish in a river. There's just so many of them."

"Very good, Leia." Anakin commended her, before turning to Luke, "What do you sense, my son?"

"I… I can feel all of the grass around us. They're all moving from the wind."

"Good. You're both naturals at-" Kes approvingly said before Leia interrupted her.

"Wait. I sense something else. Something... cold."

To his surprise, Anakin felt it too. Like his bones were chilled and the air felt tight. He opened his eyes and saw frost growing on the ground around Leia.

Kes shivered, looking at him oddly. "It's supposed to be 63 today. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Anakin mused, "Leia, what are you sensing?"

"I don't know, daddy," she answered, shivering, "it's just cold, and I… I feel scared, daddy!"

"I hear chanting!" Luke suddenly said, "People chanting!"

Frost appeared where Luke was, too. This was then accompanied by a strange green tint in the air, like light filtering through stained glass. What bothered him most though was that Anakin, and Kes by extension, couldn't fathom what they were sensing. It was like hearing only a faint echo.

But Anakin didn't like it one bit. "Leia, Luke, snap out of it. We're done for-"

"AHH!" Leia suddenly screamed, falling and tearing at the ground as her skin turned pale and her eyes almost popping from her sockets. Anakin and Kes were on her in an instant.

"Leia, what's wrong!?" Anakin all but screamed.

"M-m-monster!" she cried.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Luke suddenly shouted from behind them. To their horror, Luke was floating off the ground and the air felt charged with electricity. The green tint became mist as he shouted, "GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

With the crack of lightning, Luke was flung to the ground.

"LUKE!" Kes shouted as she cradled him. Like his sister, he was paling like a ghost and spasming unnaturally, "Luke, listen to me! Listen to my voice!"

"Leia!" Anakin did the same for his daughter, "Follow my voice! Come back to me! Follow my presence!"

Together, Kes and Anakin began to project their psyche to ward off whatever was attacking them. It was then that they saw why. In a prism of wadding violet energy like the crackling of ozone, a tear emerged in the mind's eye.

Something was looking in. It looked like a demon from myth, with red skin and sprouting horns that curved upward like antlers.

"You!" Anakin snarled, "Leave my children alone!"

It's amber eyes glared at them, a long toad tongue sticking out as it hissed a challenge. It raised a sword of black and fire, and swung at the crack. The blade passed through for a moment, and then the matter of it disappeared like smoke.

Anakin smiled at the revelation, and he felt Kes do the same. Together, they stretched their minds out and gripped the still tangible guard of the weapon. The demon clung on, not realizing what was happening as the Jedi dragged it through.

Within a moment, the monster was gone and the crack closed. Luke and Leia stopped spasming, their skin regaining their color. Regardless, they were terrified beyond belief and the adults cradled them softly.

"D-ddady?" Leia stuttered, clinging to her father for dear life.

"It's okay," Anakin cooed, "I'm here. You're safe. The monster can't hurt you anymore."

"The feeling's still here, daddy!" Leia cried, "I can still feel it!"

"I can too," Kes said, "I couldn't feel it before but it feels like it's… here somehow."

"I think that's why," Anakin pointed behind her. In the tree some several yards behind them was a carving of some strange, eldric symbol. It glowed green like the air had been, and frost coated the bark around it.

"It looks like a sorcerer's sigil," Kes breathed, "like the ones the Nightsisters use."

"Or the ancient Sith," Anakin hissed as he rose to his feet, ignited his lightsaber and smashed the blade into the bark. A spark of electricity rang out on contact, his blade flung back.

"It must have a warding of some kind," Kes commented, "we should get Viridian-"

"Stand back," Anakin growled as he plunged his blade into the symbol. Sparks flew as now purple energy flared in the air between the wood and plasma. Anakin felt pressure pushing against him, but his rage gave him greater strength. Slowly, he pushed the blade in until the hot tip scorched the wood and the energy disappeared with the crackle of ozone.

The sigils flared, and then died away. The entire tree died with it, like it had been rotting for years. Anakin pulled his blade free and stared in horror.

"What the hell is this?"

**Back in the Present**

"That was my first brush with Chaos," Anakin breathed, "and I almost lost our daughter to it. Varon, the very capital of the New Republic, wasn't even safe from their touch. I don't know if that mark had been meant for us, but…"

He clenching his fist, snarling, "I haven't felt this way since the Tuskens took my mother. I want to hurt them, Padme. I want to find every one of them and make them pay for hurting our children."

He sighed and shook his head, "But that's what scares me. I have heard stories from Benjen about what Chaos can do. How it can whisper in your mind, feed off of your rage and corrupt your soul in a way that there is no coming back. It's worse than the Dark Side, Padme. If I fell, truly fell, I would become an agent of evil. I would hurt everybody I care about. The kids, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka..."

He beamed at that. "Did you know that she's married now? To Palpatine's own descendent? She even has twins of her own on the way. Makes me wonder about that. Are Jedi destined to have twins? Obi-Wan's even got a new padawan from Nal Hutta, a slave-turned revolutionary," he stopped at that, "all of that sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

Before he could ponder further, his helmet's comms rang. "Go ahead."

"_Skywalker, this is Kota. We're engaging Imperial forces on the north side of the city. What's your current location?_"

"Right in the middle of enemy territory. I'm hiding in the Royal Necropolis."

There was a long silence and Anakin suspected Kota knew exactly where he was. "_Can you move from your position? Imperial forces should be moving to the north end._"

"I will try, Kota."

"_Do or do not. I'm not going to be the one to tell your children why you got left behind._"

**Meanwhile, Within Broadberry Meadow**

"Colonel, we've intercepted a New Republic transmission. We've pinpointed Skywalker's location at the mausoleum center." Imperial Commando Commander Oba informed Quarsh Panaka, knowing instantly there was only one tomb the Jedi would dare travel to.

"Grand Inquisitor?" he asked the Pau'an, who was discussing strategy with his four subordinate Inquisitors and their retinue of purge troopers.

"He's there," he answered after a moment, "I can sense his sorrow and rage."

"Then he will die a traitor's death, just like his wife," Panaka grimly smiled, "Inquisitor, I will need to requisition you and your forces for this task."

"You have both, Colonel," the Pau'an answered, "the Emperor and Lord Vader both spoke highly of your tactical abilities."

That surprised Panaka, but he didn't let it show. "Then we need to move. It won't be long before he does."

**Five Minutes Later**

**Back in Padmé's Mausoleum**

"I have to go soon, Padmé," Anakin sorrowfully said as he brushed his fingers over the rose, "the Imperials will be here shortly. But… but I can spend a few more minutes here. I won't leave you thinking our children are in danger. They're not. Things got better after that…"

**2 months earlier**

**Yelona 27th**

**0830 Hours**

**2.3 Kilometers From the Mallory Residence**

"And you're sure they'll be okay?" Anakin asked Jareal through a holographic call.

"_For the fifth time, yes,_" she answered brazenly, "_we ran every physical and psychic test imaginable. Aside from some bruises, they're quite alright. Emotionally is another matter, but that is for you to find out._"

Anakin was about to retort, but thought better of it. "Thank you."

"_Look, if something does happen while you're out there, you have my holo-number. Don't hesitate to call me._"

"Again, thank you. May the Force be with you."

"_And you,_" Jareal nodded as she ended the call.

"Y'know, we don't have to do this," Kes said behind them, "they could use a few days more rest."

"And be plagued by more nightmares?" Anakin answered, "They need something to take their minds off that, and accomplishing something is the best way forward."

"Accomplishing something?" Leia asked.

"Yes," he replied, turning to face them, "we're going to be doing some running and jumping and climbing today."

"You mean the playground?" Luke pointed. That made Anakin and Kes chuckle.

"Yes, the playground," she smiled, "we want to see how long you can run around before you get tired."

"...is something bad going to happen again?" Leia asked, the fear in her eyes making Anakin quake with fury.

"No," he managed, forcing himself to kneel and take her hand, "me and Kes will be right here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you or your brother."

"It better not!" Luke snorted, "If I see that… that ugly toad again, I'll give him a good thumping!"

"He gave you a good thumping!" Leia razzed.

"Well I bet I can run faster than you, ninny!" Luke pulled a face and started running, "Betcha can't catch me!"

"Oh I will, you little turd!" she yelped as she ran after him, "I'll catch you and give you a willie!"

"Gonna have to catch me!" Luke called back as he started climbing a set of Wookie-bars. For the next several hours, Anakin and Kes watched them closely as they ran the course. They were dead tired for most of it, almost curling into balls and sleeping when their breaks came. But as kids are ought to do, they got new surges of energy in each run.

Truth be told, they were having fun; giggling as they leapt across stones, crawled under trenches, tangoed with training dummies, and climbed up bars and ropes. It was only at the end when they waded through generated fog and had to reach out with their senses that they felt uneasy. Kes and Anakin coaxed them into it, but they took every step cautiously with their hands firmly clasped.

By the end, they crashed on the big rock in the middle of the playground. Strangely, it reminded Anakin of a holo-toon that had a dog sleeping on top of a red house its owner had made instead of in it.

"Alright, kids, let's-"

Kes held up a hand, "Listen, you hear that?"

At first, Anakin was concerned before she explained with a smile, "They're snoring."

"Oh," Anakin chuckled as they pulled them into their arms with the Force, "Well, they've had a hard day."

"And no nightmares," Kes said as she brushed her hand through Luke's hair, "he's dreaming about his Aunt and Uncle taking him to see a race of some kind."

"Really?" he asked, peering into his son's drifting slumber. To his disappointment, it wasn't a podrace, but instead one with skyhoppers. He reached into Leia's mind next, seeing her and a girl with fair hair almost white swimming through a river with a waterfall in the back.

Anakin smiled at that.

Hours later, Anakin watched his children from across the living room, reading… well, trying to read some Jedi text Kes had provided. It was a little too advanced for them, of course, and it was a struggle for them not to fall back to sleep again.

_We really need something for their age,_ Anakin thought, "Alright you two, it's time for bed."

Luke yawned, "I feel like I could sleep weeks and weeks."

"You probably could," Anakin chuckled as he scooped them up in his arms, "don't worry, I'll have a talk with Kes about those books. Make them a little easier for you to read. Though she is going to have her hands full handling the rest of your training."

"But, what about you, daddy?" Leia asked, giving him puppy eyes, "Are you going away again?"

"I… yes. Not right now, but yes."

"I don't want you to go, daddy!" Leia cried, hugging him tightly, "I want you to stay with us!"

"Me too!" Luke said.

"I know," Anakin sighed, "but there are bad men out there, and I have to stop them from doing bad things. And I need you to be strong, like your mother was."

"Dad," Luke began, "What was Mommy like?"

"She was beautiful," he said wistfully, "and kind, and understanding. She's a lot like you, Luke. She understood me better than a lot of other people, even when I wasn't my best. Especially then."

"What do you mean? Do you mean you were bad?"

"I… I was at times. I hurt the man who raised me, and I have to make up for that every day. I have to be good and strong so you can be safe. That means I have to be gone sometimes, but I will be back."

"Who was your dad, daddy?" Leia asked.

Anakin smiled at that. "You already know him, Leia. His name was Obi-Wan."

"Uncle Ben was your dad?" Luke asked, amazed.

"He wasn't quite my dad, but he was there for me when I was a kid. He was kind of like that with you, actually. Always looking out for you."

"Yeah," Luke sighed, "Uncle Owen didn't like him much. Uncle Own said that Ben would take me away and something bad would happen to me, like it did you."

"Owen just wanted you to be safe, Luke," Anakin sighed, "a bad man took me and your mother away. Owen didn't want that to happen to you. I'm grateful he took care of you."

"I miss him and Aunt Beru," Luke wept. Leia put her arm around her brother, and Anakin hugged them close.

"I know," he whispered, "and I'll make the bad man who hurt them stop doing bad things."

**Back in the Present**

"I don't really know what Kes is teaching them at the moment. I think it might be sensory deprivation or something like that," Anakin said before he shifted uncomfortably as the air turned cold, "they're close now."

He rose to his feet, staring at the tomb again. "I'm half tempted to meet them outside and kill them. Especially Panaka, considering his part in the way our lives played out. But I won't desecrate this place, not even for them. I'll lead them away from here. I doubt Panaka will surrender, but I'll give him the chance."

He opened the door to the mausoleum, saying softly, "Good bye, my love. One day, we'll be reunited."

He closed the door, and spoke into his mike, "Kota, Nym. I've got enemy forces bearing down on my position. A team of Inquisitors and purge troopers are with them. I'm going to lead them away, but I will need support."

"_I'll see what I can do, Skywalker!_" Nym hotly answered, "_But my crew and I are a little busy trying to detonate a few tons of arsenal right now!_"

"_I'll need fifteen minutes,_" Kota replied, to the point as always, "_but we need to extract soon before reinforcements cut us off!_"

"I will not be late. Out."

He started making his way through the city streets before he first caught sight of his hunters. There was no point in hiding, so he made his presence known.

"Colonel Panaka," he shouted from across the way, "for the sake of my wife and your nephew, I suggest you walk away! If you don't, I'll be forced to defend myself!

Their response was an immediate barrage of blaster fire. He dove to cover as Panaka shouted back with a loudspeaker, "_Your petty threats don't scare me, Skywalker! You're leaving this world either in chains or in a body bag! The choice is yours!_"

Anakin knew the chains remark was intentional, a way to get under his skin. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Then you've made yours then, Colonel!"

He threw himself into a somersault; a blur to the eye as he drew his saber and shoto. Sapphire and emerald roared as he landed in the midst of them.

"May Iluvatar have mercy on your souls, because I won't!" he hissed as he began the killing.

**Well, I think this a perfect spot to end the first Character interlude. What did you think? Do you think I did Anakin justice in this story, along with Luke and Leia and their training? I hope it works well, and I hope you like the hints at a future arc in my stories. I think my next chapter will be on either Obi-Wan or Ahsoka. So, how are you doing on this cool night of Saturday, February 15, 2020? I'm doing well, as I worked today from 12-6 PM, but I have to work again tomorrow from 1-10 PM. So, needless to say, I'll be worn out by the end of tomorrow night. In other news, I'm going through **_**Assassin's Creed: Heresy**_** quickly, and should be done with it in a few days. I hope I can get this chapter out soon, but I'll be busy with schoolwork, publishing Chapter 16 by tomorrow morning, and starting on Chapter 17 this Monday. I hope you're all having a blessed night, and I look forward to getting a couple hours of relaxing before I go to bed and prepare for my busy day tomorrow. May the Force and Iluvatar be with you all, and Long Live the Expanded Universe!**


End file.
